GATE - Así la Classis Saderanus cruzó el Portal
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: Año 684 del Calendario Imperial. La apertura del Portal ocurre una vez más, según lo que estaba previsto... Al mismo tiempo que las Legiones Saderanas cruzan el Portal de Alnus, la Classis Saderanus, la flota saderana, tiene también la oportunidad de luchar por la gloria del Emperador en el Otro Mundo: el Portal de Proptor se halla también abierto en pleno Mar Azul...
1. Chapter 1

**Preparativos para la batalla.**

_**En algún lugar del Otro Mundo.**_

_**Día de la Batalla de Ginza.**_

El Praefectus Classis Flavius Nauticus tenía la impresión de que aquella misión no iba a ser tan fácil como habían previsto a primera vista. Como sus contrapartes en la Colina Sagrada de Alnus, había enviado a su escuadrilla de trirremes a tomar posesión de las tierras que había más allá del Portal del Mar Azul.

En un primer momento, la principal dificultad había sido localizar el propio Portal; Flavius había oído que en Alnus el Portal estaba siendo asegurado con muros de piedra, que eran imposibles de levantar en mitad del Mar Azul. Finalmente lo habían localizado en medio del mar, a una distancia de veinte millas al sur de Proptor, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarsede poder informar al Emperador.

Finalmente, habían encontrado el Portal, que resultó tener la forma de una ondulación en el aire, apenas distinguible si no se miraba desde el ángulo correcto; de no haber tenido a todos los oficiales escudriñando el mar con catalejos, lo más probable era que la flota imperial no lo hubiese encontrado.

La Classis Sadera, a diferencia de lo que ocurría con la mayoría de las fuerzas armadas de Falmart, funcionaba como un cuerpo completamente autónomo, en lugar de ser vista como un mero complemento del Exercitus Saderanus. Esta aparente falta de respeto por la tradición había sido consecuencia de la decisión del Emperador Claudius Augustus, al encontrarse con constantes quejas de los marinos sobre la incompetencia de los mandos que se les asignaban, mandos mayormente procedentes de tierra, que no tenían idea de las nociones más básicas sobre navegación.

Flavius Nauticus agradecía aquella decisión del viejo Emperador. De no haber sido por eso, probablemente le habrían asignado a algún oficial incompetente a cargo, como por ejemplo el Príncipe Zorzal. Afortunadamente, pensó aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, el Príncipe Zorzal se mareaba en el mar, por lo que nunca había querido acercarse a menos de una milla de un barco. Lo cual se traducía en que, a falta de oficiales mejores, Molt se había resignado a ascenderle de Legado a Prefecto de Flota, por lo que ahora él estaba al mando de la Flota del Portal.

La Flota del Portal, como se la llamaba oficiosamente, era impresionante y bastaba por si sola para imponer la paz a todo el Mar Celestial. Bajo el mando de Flavius Nauticus se hallaban veinte quinquerremes, cada uno de ellos cargado con 120 marines y unos 300 remeros, que en caso de necesidad podían empuñar las espadas y unirse a los marines. Como naves de escolta, apreciados por su agilidad y velocidad, unos doce quadrirremes más pequeños, con 75 marines y 150 remeros cada uno. Una nube de dos docenas de pequeñas liburnas, galeras de exploración con 12 marines y 36 remeros, todas pintadas de verde pardo para ser indistinguibles del mar, ejercían de patrulleras y exploradoras avanzadas, adentrándose tras las líneas enemigas, explorando por los flancos y en general procurando que la flota principal no fuese pillada por sorpresa.

En conjunto, una fuerza de 3588 valientes marines, que deberían bastar para imponerse a cualquier aldea o pueblo de pequeño a mediano tamaño cercano. Porque Flavius Nauticus había planificado una operación más discreta que su contraparte de tierra; al no poder desplazar las ingentes cantidades de tropas que se movilizaban para los combates en tierra, había decidido establecer primero una cabeza de puente en la costa más cercana, reunir información, y construir una base avanzada a la que ir desplegando tropas a medida que se las requiriese.

En el presente, asestó el catalejo y miró hacia el oeste. Una vez atravesado el Portal, se habían encontrado en otra extensión de mar, solo que en aquel lado era noche cerrada y no se veía nada... o no debería haberse visto. Pero se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que había una luz blanca brillante brillando a cierta distancia al oeste, como si el mar estuviese ardiendo. Los marines se habían mostrado bastante inquietos, puesto que no habían visto luces tan intensas en sus vidas.

—¡Lo único de lo que debéis tener miedo es de mi!—había gritado el Centurión a cargo de cada nave, un poco harto de tanta tontería sobre fantasmas de marineros muertos—¡Así que dejad de decir idioteces sobre fantasmas y remad con más brío, o me aseguraré de que los fantasmas sean vuestra última preocupación!

No muy convencidos, los remeros remaron más fuerte; tras dejar un par de liburnas a ambos lados del Portal, a modo de marcador para encontrarlo en caso de tener que volver (y con terribles amenazas de lo que les ocurriría en caso de desertar), la flota se había acercado al oeste, a ver qué eran las luces. Era posible que fuese un pueblo, en cuyo caso deberían acercarse con discreción antes de atacar de frente.

La Flota principal se había detenido a una distancia intermedia de ambos lugares, a unas cinco millas de la fuente de las luces y a otras tantas millas del Portal. Las liburnas, las pequeñas naves de exploración, se habían acercado con prudencia al lugar para explorar y determinar que clase de objetivo era aquel. Flavius Nauticus había insistido en que no entablasen combate en primera instancia, sino que rompiesen el contacto y regresaran con la información sobre el objetivo. Una segunda liburna había partido para cruzar el Portal e informar a Proptor de lo que sabían hasta ahora; en caso de necesidad, otra flota podría retomarlo desde donde lo había dejado Flavius Nauticus.

Habían pasado unas dos o tres horas muy tensas; los marineros se dedicaban a hablar en susurros, los remeros disfrutaban de un bien merecido descanso, mientras que los oficiales rezaban a los dioses por la gloria en la batalla. Ya era bastante difícil navegar por el Mar Azul, relativamente pacífico y controlado; a saber que clase de bestias eran las que habitaban aquellos mares. Mejor era contar con la bendición de los Dioses, de todos los dioses, en la primera campaña de la Armada Saderana en el Otro Mundo.

—¿Creeis que nos encontraremos con las tropas de tierra?

—Es posible, pero no sabemos donde pueden haber aparecido—opinó Flavius.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, señor?—quiso saber un Legatus, uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza, y ascendencia de las fronteras del norte.

—Quiere decir, Decebalus, que, aunque el Portal se abrió a relativa poca distancia de Alnus en nuestro lado, no sabemos donde se ha abierto en este lado—explicó el Praefectus con tono serio—. Podrían haber acabado en el equivalente a Alnus de este mundo, en la otra punta del continente, o ni siquiera en esta parte del planeta.

El Legatus gruñó. Ni siquiera la Armada Saderana podía navegar más allá de Falmart a la otra punta del planeta; ningún barco podía sobrevivir tan lejos de tierra o transportar tantas provisiones. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que seguramente habría monstruos aún más peligrosos en aguas abiertas.

Se teorizaba en Proptor y Deabis que era posible construir naves aún más grandes, más fuertes, capaces de navegar más allá del horizonte; en la práctica, esas naves jamás abandonaban el tablero de dibujo, o nadie tenía medios o interés para ello.

—Sería bastante irónico—consideró Decebalus.

—¿El qué?

Decebalus sonrió.

—Que nosotros, la Classis Saderanus, lograsemos más éxito aquí que las Legiones en Alnus.

—No vendas la piel del volraden antes de cazarlo—gruñó el Praefectus—. Esperemos a ver que nos dicen los exploradores...

Finalmente, regresaron las liburnas, dando todo tipo de informes. Aunque no habían podido acercarse demasiado, la información facilitada era en general coherente.

El objetivo en cuestión consistía en una isla de un tamaño entre pequeño y mediano, con aproximadamente 700 hectareas de tamaño; un grupo de islas todavía más pequeñas parecían hallarse cerca, pero la única que tenía luces era la grande. Los observadores de las liburnas habían podido ver que las luces procedían de una ciudad, del tamaño aproximado de un barrio de Deabis, con barcos de gran tamaño anclados en el muelle de la isla principal, perfectamente observables gracias a lo que describieron como "grandes orbes de luz colocados en postes por todas partes".

Con todo, lo que más les había extrañado era el hecho de que aquella ciudad no tuviese murallas dando al mar, ni en los bordes de la ciudad. Informe este que hizo fruncir el ceño a Flavius. ¿Tanto confiaba esa gente en que no serían atacados por mar? Ninguna nación medianamente sensata construía un asentamiento abierto al mar sin colocar al menos una empalizada de madera si no había otra cosa...

Flavius Nauticus observó sus mapas, desplegados en la mesa de su camarote, meditando sobre la información que había obtenido de sus exploradores. No le inspiraba mucha confianza el hecho de que aquella ciudad tuviese barcos grandes, magia y se sintiesen lo bastante confiados para no construir murallas. O estaban muy confiados, o estaban muy locos, y luchar contra un ejército de locos no era algo que le atrajese...

Por otra parte, de ninguna manera pensaba volver a Proptor con el rabo entre las piernas y con solo aquella información. Eso hundiría no solo su reputación, sino la de la Classis, que quedaría marcada para siempre como un cuerpo de cobardes. Gente que solo valía para pelear contra bandidos y piratas, pero totalmente inútiles para la guerra de verdad.

Pero tampoco se fiaba de atacar de frente a un asentamiento que daba muestras de tener un poder mágico tan intenso; sabía que los oficiales de las liburnas se tomaban muy en serio sus deberes de exploración. De todos modos, si se hubiesen inventado algo para excusar su cobardía, ¡se habrían inventado algo un poco más creíble! ¿Orbes de luz en postes metálicos? ¿Barcos del tamaño de sus quinquerremes atracados como si no fuesen más que botes de remos? ¡Absurdo!

Pese a todo, Flavius Nauticus había determinado atacar.

Capturar un objetivo, aunque uno pequeño, le daría la gloria que necesitaba la Classis, amodorrada tras décadas de inactividad salvo luchas menores contra piratas y salvajes que se resistían al yugo imperial.

Como beneficio añadido, en aquella isla sin duda habría la información que el Imperio necesitaba: mapas, mapas de aquel extraño mundo, información sobre sus gentes, sus países, la clase de recursos que podían brindar al Imperio.

Solo el secreto de los orbes de luz bastaría para romper para siempre el monopolio que tenían los magos de Rondel sobre las fuentes de iluminación no mágicas. Y quién sabía que más riquezas les aguardaban en aquel lugar...

—Orden a toda la tropa. Vamos a desembarcar. Este es el plan...

_**¡Hola! Regreso de nuevo, tras un fuerte bloqueo de escritor, debido sobre todo a mi vida real y a los exámenes que se me echaron encima. He decidido que en principio y en vista tanto del aparente poco éxito de "Así los elfos invadieron Falmart", como del hecho de que tenía dificultades para transferir al papel las ideas que tenía en mente, la he puesto en pausa temporalmente y voy a probar algo nuevo.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar periódicamente, aunque dudo poder hacer eso de actualizar de forma semanal, procuraré que al menos no esté un mes entero sin publicar algo.**_

_**Hablando un poco de esta historia: Los que hayan leído las notas de autor de mi anterior obra de "GATE – Así los elfos invadieron Falmart" recordarán que expresé mi opinión de que la Puerta Naval era algo que el autor original había añadido sin pensar mucho en ello, solo para que se viese bien, pero que tenía aún más problemas de los que solucionaba. De modo que probablemente alguno se preguntará por qué es que ahora voy y abro una Puerta Naval.**_

_**He escogido la Puerta Naval pese a mi disgusto con ella por razones narrativas que se pueden resumir en: no puedo hacer que Itami y su equipo crucen por la Puerta Naval, pero de todos modos necesitaba una segunda Puerta para poder enviar esta expedición. Además, quería probar algo diferente a la habitual masacre de enormes cantidades de tropas saderanas en una batalla urbana en (Insértese capital del país escogido en cuestión). En este caso, la operación es un poco más modesta que eso y está mejor planificada (o eso creo).**_

_**Los nombres que he empleado se basan en los que empleaba la Armada Romana, que efectivamente se llamaba Classis. La necesidad de hacerla un cuerpo autónomo, lo cual sé que es radicalmente opuesto a la tradición romana de ver la Classis como poco más que un complemento del ejército, es por la diferente naturaleza de los mares: mientras que el Mare Nostrum solo tenía a humanos, en el Mar Azul de Sadera hay todo tipo de monstruos marinos, contra los que los oficiales de tierra poco podrían hacer. Diferentes entornos motivan diferentes decisiones.**_

_**Ejercicio de especulación: ¿En qué país creen que se halla la isla que va a atacar la expedición de Flavius Nauticus?**_

_**Pistas: No es Japón, no es un país de habla inglesa o romance, no es una nación insular, no es la única isla que tiene ese país, y se halla en Eurasia.**_

_**El que acierte se ganará un cameo en la historia (?)**_

_**Con esto les dejo confiando en que este planteamiento atraiga su atención.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Asalto a la isla**

_**Yeonpyeong, República de Corea.**_

_**T + 1 (siendo T el día de la Batalla de Ginza)**_

El ataque se produjo a la hora intermedia entre el amanecer y el inicio de una nueva jornada de duro trabajo. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en la vibrante y siempre activa Seul, en el Continente, en la isla la vida era mucho más calmada, debido sobre todo a la pesca como principal fuente de actividad. La mayoría de los pescadores ya se hallaban en camino hacia sus barcos, a punto de iniciar una jornada de trabajo que en nada se diferenciaba de las demás. A ninguno le importaba lo que pasase fuera de Corea; la isla se hallaba bastante segura, como siempre había sido.

Fue precisamente esta clase de calma la que sería rota por el ataque de Flavius.

El primer indicio de que algo no era normal lo tuvieron los que miraron hacia el mar y se llevaron la sorpresa de ver lo que, al menos en un primer momento, tomaron por primitivos pesqueros de madera, que navegaban con velas triangulares desplegadas para entrar en el malecón del muelle. Una extraña ondulación en los costados de las naves las hacía verse aún más extrañas, además del hecho de que avanzaban pese a que no había viento de ninguna clase. Los pescadores se encogieron de hombros y siguieron camino a sus barcos; fuera quien fuese esa gente, la policía o la Guardia Costera se ocuparían de ellos si se ponían tontos...

El primer disparo retumbó a las 5:42, procedente de la comisaría de policía, a unos cien o doscientos metros del muelle. Casi enseguida, fue seguido por varios disparos más, en lo que a primera vista parecía la batalla más unilateral de la historia.

—¿Son los rojos?

—¿Nos estarán atacando?

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

En torno a la comisaría de policía, los pocos policías de guardia no se podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que en principio había sido una última guardia normal se había convertido de repente en una pesadilla cuando aquel grupo de... asaltantes... había salido de la nada, irrumpiendo entre alaridos estentoreos y empuñando _espadas_.

—¡¿Qué clase de ataque es este?! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Replegaos más adentro, no dejéis que os disparen!—Tres policías yacían heridos, al haber cometido la imprudencia de asomarse a las ventanas, quedando al alcance del fuego de flechas enemigo.

—¡Por supuesto, señor!

Los disparos arreciaron a medida que los policías trataban de defenderse; un grupo de aquellos soldados con armas medievales avanzaron cargados con un pesado ariete, usando pesados escudos para protegerse, ignorando las balas.

—¡Aquí la Comisaría de Yeongpyeong!—anunció el operador de la radio, llamando a la base militar cercana—¡Estamos bajo ataque, envíen refuerzos! Repito, estamos bajo ataque de una fuerza militar desconocida.

—_Aquí la base de Marines de Yeongpyeong. ¿Puede facilitarnos más datos?_

—¡Si, señor, por supuesto!—asintió el aliviado operador de radio—. Estamos siendo atacados por unas doscientas tropas, armadas con espadas, escudos y armas de filo.

Silencio al otro lado de la radio.

—¡Oiga, que no me lo estoy inventando! ¡Ahora mismo están intentando tirar la puerta con un ariete!—Como si quisiera confirmarlo, en aquel instante se oyó un fuerte golpe.

—_Enviaremos refuerzos, ¿cuanto estiman que pueden aguantar?_

El operador miró a su jefe, quien alzó tres dedos.

—De veinte a treinta minutos como mucho. Son demasiados para poder ganarles si nos enfrentamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—_Resistan. Hemos avisado a la base principal en Incheon. En el Continente ya saben lo que está pasando. Enviarán a alguien._

X

En el muelle, entre tanto, los pescadores estaban huyendo por sus vidas entre gritos de terror; las barcas de pesca se habían acercado a la orilla, desembarcando a decenas de hombres con espadas, cascos y escudos, que cargaron de inmediato contra ellos entre gritos estentoreos. Varios de los pescadores fueron abatidos a espadazos antes de que el resto emprendiese la retirada. Otras naves más pesadas estaban bloqueando el malecón.

—¡Que alguien llame a la policía! ¡Nos atacan!

—¡Terroristas!

—¡No queremos morir! ¡Aaaaaaaah!

—¡Seguro que esto es cosa de los japos!

Al menos una o dos de las mujeres que estaban en el muelle fueron atrapadas, al no ser lo bastante rápidas para escapar; los atacantes las tumbaron en el suelo, antes de atarles las manos con cuerdas y cargarlas de regreso a los barcos, como si fueran sacos de patatas. Uno de los hombres intentó encararse con los atacantes; fue decapitado antes de poder siquiera alzar la mano.

—¡Cogedlos a todos! ¡Que no escapen! ¡Matad a todo aquel que se resista!—ordenó Decébalus de pie en el muelle, alzando la espada—¡Ya saquearemos cuando acabe la batalla, ahora acabad con la resistencia!

—¡Ave, centurion!—asintieron los marines, antes de continuar con la batalla. O mejor dicho, con la masacre, porque aquella batalla era absolutamente unilateral; pese a que algunos de los hombres intentaron defenderse, no pudieron hacer gran cosa frente a gente equipada con espadas, armaduras y cascos.

Puede que los Marines saderanos no tuviesen caballería, wyverns, armaduras de escamas, ni otros lujos con los que contaba la Legión, pero lo compensaban con un furioso ardor en combate, que desataron sobre los nativos.

Decebalus mismo iba en primera línea; fue el quien había decapitado a aquel hombre que osó alzar la mano contra el. ¿Un vulgar _proletarii__1_ alzando la mano contra un _equites__2_ de Sadera? Eso jamás. También fue el primero en entrar en contacto con los "hombres azules", aquellos extraños milicianos vestidos con ropas azules, sin nada que se pareciese remotamente a una armadura, y que solamente llevaban como arma una pequeña ballesta metálica que emitía fuertes estampidos.

Decebalus chasqueó la lengua con un gruñido cuando dos de sus compañeros cayeron como fulminados por un rayo; aquella extraña arma perforaba las armaduras como si estas no existiesen.

—¡Desplegaos, no ofrezcáis un blanco fácil!—ordenó a sus soldados al ver aquello. Los soldados se desplegaron y cargaron entre gritos de rabia, espadas en alto, deseosos de vengar las muertes de sus camaradas.

Los perplejos hombres azules rompieron la formación y trataron de escapar, pero a corta distancia no eran rivales para los superiores marines saderanos, mejor protegidos y armados para combate cercano. Sangre, vísceras y fluidos corporales se derramaron por la calle, tiñendo de rojo el asfalto a la luz de las farolas.

Los soldados saderanos estaban tan emocionados, que ni se molestaron en alzar la vista al cielo, ni siquiera cuando se oía un extraño zumbido sobre sus cabezas...

X

En el espacio aéreo de Yeonpyeong, un drone azul metalizado con emblemas del Arma de Aviación de la República Coreana en los costados, filmaba todo aquello que pasaba en los muelles, transmitiéndolo directamente a la cercana base de Incheon.

A noventa y cuatro kilómetros de distancia, los militares de la base aérea pudieron ver, en primer plano y alta definición, cómo un grupo de hombretones equipados con armaduras y espadas, como si hubiesen salido de la Era de las Invasiones Japonesas, se encargaban de perseguir y ensartar con sus espadas a un grupo de agentes de la Guardia Nacional Republicana. Pudieron ver como varios de los agentes se defendían con sus pistolas K5, abatiendo a varios de los asaltantes. También pudieron ver como el resto los abatían como si no fuesen más que presas una vez lograban acortar distancias.

Los sorprendidos operadores de drones se miraron entre ellos, con incredulidad, horror y sobre todo rabia. Aunque no habían creído del todo el alarmante mensaje de la base de Yeonpyeong, habían mandado el drone de todos modos; por absurdo que sonase, no se podía descartar que fuese alguna clase de ataque terrorista, posiblemente organizado por la infame Entidad Terrorista Roja con la que compartían fronteras.

Habían esperado disturbios, terroristas, incluso un asalto directo de soldados de la República Popular de China o de Japón. Pero no habían esperado un ataque así.

Sabedora de lo que tenía que hacer, la comandante de la base alargó la mano y cogió el auricular del teléfono seguro, el que empleaban únicamente en casos de emergencia.

—Quiero una línea directa con el Jefe de Estado Mayor—ordenó secamente cuando un operador militar contestó al otro lado—. Es una emergencia.

—Comandante, ¿qué hacemos?—preguntó la operadora del drone—. Tengo dos misiles antitanque en el pájaro. Dé la orden y aplastaré a esos insectos.

La comandante meditó. Como si quisiera urgirla a tomar una decisión, el drone mostró en la pantalla principal a un soldado con armadura, sujetando una cabeza cortada en una mano y una espada totalmente ensangrentada en la otra, mientras aullaba que sonaba como "Emroy, Emroy, Emroy".

—Adelante. Aplaste insectos—ordenó mientras contestaban al otro lado del teléfono.

La operadora sonrió antes de empuñar con firmeza la palanca de mando, abriendo con el pulgar la tapa que protegía el botón del disparador.

—_Aye, Ma'am_. Aplastando insectos.

Decebalus se disponía a animar a sus marines a cargrar contra la zona de las casas, tras acabar con aquel grupo de milicianos de azul, cuando se oyó un fuerte silbido; una bola de fuego partió de la nada en el cielo y cayó directamente contra una agrupación de diez de sus marines, que terminaban de rematar a los milicianos azules.

La poderosa explosión que siguió, al nivel de lo que podría lograr uno de los magos de fuego más poderosos, lanzó por el aire a los que no fueron directamente alcanzados, haciéndolos rodar por el suelo.

"_Pero qué... ¿Tienen magos de fuego? ¿Tan poderosos?_" maldijo para si mismo, luchando por incorporarse entre los escombros; notaba un fuerte pitido en los oídos y estaba seguro de que debía haberse golpeado la cabeza. Usando la espada como apoyo, logró incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor...

...donde deberían estar sus marines solo había restos requemados de cuerpos, esparcidos como si los hubiese alcanzado la furia de un Dios.

Varias pequeñas llamas se alzaban aquí y allá, consumiendo los restos; un enorme agujero en el suelo marcaba la zona del impacto de aquella bola de fuego. Muchos de los cristales de los edificios y carros metálicos cercanos habían estallado, rompiéndose por completo. Para horror de Decebalus, no parecía haber nadie vivo entre sus tropas.

El horror enseguida quedó reemplazado por la rabia al ver que, en el muelle, varios de los trirremes que bloqueaban el puerto empezaban a desplegar las velas, con la clara idea de abandonar el lugar lo antes posible.

—¡Volved aquí, cobardes!—ordenó echando a correr hacia el muelle.

En Incheon, las imágenes de la destrucción que habían horrorizado a Decebalus fueron recibidas con vítores por los operadores de drones.

—Insectos aplastados. No parece haber supervivientes—confirmó la operadora mirando a través de sus pantallas—. Volando hacia la base de apoyo de tropas locales.

—¿Qué es eso que hay a la izquierda?— preguntó uno de los operadores.

El drone apuntó en aquella dirección, mostrando las extrañas naves de madera que habían bloqueado el puerto y que en aquel instante estaban intentando zarpar.

—Parece que aún quedan más insectos esperando a ser aplastados...—comentó mientras la retícula del sistema de disparo aparecía en la pantalla.

El grupo de trirremes que habían bloqueado el puerto se había puesto a desplegarse, con la intención de regresar al Portal y cruzar de vuelta a Sadera.

—¡No podemos abandonar a los Marines! ¿Qué hay del Legado Flavius?

—¡El Legado Flavius Nauticus sin duda está muerto! ¡Como muertos estaremos nosotros también si no nos vamos de aquí!—gritó el lider de los marinos que habían empezado a desplegar las velas.

—¡No seas idiota, Paulus! ¡Si volvemos sin el legado, todos seremos ejecutados por deserción en cuanto pongamos un pie en Sadera!

—¡Mejor eso que morir aquí, en esta isla dejada de la mano de los Dioses...!

Un fuerte silbido, el mismo que habían oído poco antes de que la lluvia de fuego cayese sobre el muelle y acabase con el grupo de marines de Decebalus, se oyó sobre sus cabezas. Los miembros de la Classis contemplaron horrorizados como un objeto caía hacia ellos expulsando fuego por la parte de atrás.

—_¡Oh merda!_—maldijeron al entender lo que significaba aquello.

El impacto del misil antitanque, diseñado para destruir objetos mucho más resistentes que un trirreme de madera, fue suficiente para literalmente pulverizar la nave. La explosión subsiguiente convirtió la destrucción del trirreme en un incendio en cadena, que se extendió a todo el resto de la escuadra, demasiado cerca como para poder evitar la lluvia de metralla y ascuas. En menos de un segundo, la escuadra de trirremes estaba intentando evitar a la vez hundirse, incendiarse, y perder a los tripulantes heridos. Todo intento de mantener una apariencia de orden se rompió enseguida; pese a los intentos de los Centuriones de reorganizar la flota, cada barco miraba principalmente por si mismo.

X

Entre tanto, en Yeonpyeong, las defensas de la comisaría finalmente habían cedido; los marines saderanos irrumpieron en el edificio... solo para ser recibidos con fuertes explosiones de luz y sonido. Los sorprendidos marines retrocedieron, aturdidos por aquel ataque, antes de que la siguiente fase del ataque, granadas lacrimógenas, cayesen sobre ellos desde las escaleras.

—¡Retirada, nos reagrupamos fuera, en orden...!—ordenó el comandante alzando su espada, solo para recibir un disparo en la cabeza.

En la azotea del edificio, los francotiradores de la policía estaban haciendo su trabajo; como era habitual en el protocolo antiterrorista, disparaban a matar, en vez de herir. Ya habría tiempo de interrogar a los supervivientes, si es que había alguno.

—¡Menuda estrategia más idiota, ¿y si llega a salir mal?!—protestó la francotiradora.

—¡Entonces estaríamos muertos! ¡Deja de cuestionar al jefe y dispara!

—¡Entendido!

Los disparos retumbaron, en un staccato mortal.

La estrategia para repeler a los marines de la comisaría había sido idea del propio jefe de la guarnición; en vista de que parecían incapaces de impedir que los asaltantes tirasen la puerta abajo, había decidido dejar que entrasen... pero que no pasasen del vestíbulo.

Mientras los saderanos se peleaban con la puerta blindada, los coreanos habían abierto los almacenes y sacado todo el material antidisturbios. La práctica totalidad de los policías habían prestado servicio militar; sabían muy bien el poderoso efecto que tenían las granadas aturdidoras y _flashbang_, así como que en un espacio cerrado (por ejemplo, el vestíbulo de la comisaría) el efecto no podía sino maximizarse.

A modo de equipo de seguridad, un equipo de francotiradores con rifles Barret M12, M1 Garand y Dragunov SVD recalibrados se habían apostado en la azotea; su misión era asegurarse de impedir que los asaltantes se reorganizasen en cuanto salieran fuera del edificio. Si podían matar a unos cuantos "terroristas", mucho mejor.

Por el momento el plan estaba saliendo según lo previsto; más preocupados de huir del interior del edificio, y demasiado aturdidos por el ataque, muchos ni siquiera pudieron ver qué los estaba matando. Algunos de los ballesteros, que habían quedado fuera del edificio, dispararon a los francotiradores; uno tuvo que retirarse con una flecha en el hombro. El resto se agacharon o dispararon a los ballesteros; las miras nocturnas daban a los coreanos una ventaja que no dudaron en aprovechar.

Una vez los soldados rompieron la formación y se replegaron hacia el interior de la isla, los policías pudieron finalmente abandonar el edificio; en aquella ocasión se habían puesto el equipo completo antidisturbios. No habría segunda vez.

—Vamos a tener que reorganizarnos y marchar hacia la ciudad—anunció el comisario al ver que habían roto la formación enemiga—. Capturen a los que hayan sobrevivido y preparen los coches. Si han podido darnos tantos problemas aquí, a saber lo que habrán estado haciendo en la ciudad.

—_Aye, sir!_—asintieron todos.

Poco después, una columna de todoterrenos con luces giratorias en el techo, y cargados con furiosos policías equipados con armamento pesado, abandonaba la comisaría para dirigirse hacia la ciudad. En sus mentes albergaban pensamientos de venganza; seis de sus camaradas habían caído a manos de aquellos extraños asaltantes, mayormente por impactos de flecha o espadazos que habían resultado ser más graves de lo previsto. No habría piedad alguna para aquellos tipos con armaduras.

X

Mientras esto ocurría, la resistencia de la base militar era todavía más enconada. Como el Legatus, Flavius Nauticus había creído su deber liderar el asalto contra la que sabían era la instalación más guarnecida de toda la isla. Con lo que no había contado era con el enemigo que tenía enfrente.

Su primer indicio de que aquella batalla no sería como las demás lo tuvo cuando la tropa que iba en avanzadilla empezó a caer abatida como si un dios les tocase con su dedo. Deduciendo acertadamente que era alguna clase de magia del enemigo, Flavius había hecho que sus tropas se echasen cuerpo a tierra y avanzasen más despacio.

Inútilmente: como si el enemigo fuesen orcos, sus tropas seguían cayendo, alcanzadas por ese fuego invisible. La situación empeoró cuando, de repente, grandes bolas de luz estallaron en el cielo, como paso previo a un tronar similar al que harían los caballos de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis cabalgando por el cielo.

Los marines que estaban alrededor de Flavius empezaron a caer como moscas; lo único positivo de aquella luz es que le permitió ver con más detalle al enemigo; apostados en las ventanas y en las esquinas de aquel complejo de edificios que allí pasaba por base militar, soldados de expresiones inescrutables, con uniformes grises y cascos, armados con pesadas ballestas metálicas, las cuales emitían truenos y llamitas al disparar su muerte sobre los saderanos. Varios de los marines alzaron las espadas y gritaron todo tipo de insultos contra el enemigo; este, en vez de replicar, siguió usando su magia.

¿O quizá no era magia? Flavius dudaba que fuese magia, o al menos la magia que el conocía; en Sadera, los magos requerían gran concentración y ser protegidos por tropas regulares mientras hacían sus hechizos. Allí lo que estaba viendo eran _ballesteros_ que ni se molestaban en recargar sus armas con proyectiles visibles.

¿Acaso eran ballesteros con magia? Fuera como fuese, estaba claro que simplemente un asalto frontal contra la base era una muy mala idea; sus hombres estaban expuestos, un blanco fácil frente al fuego enemigo. En tal caso, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer...

—Nos replegamos al interior—ordenó Flavius Nauticus a sus hombres supervivientes, con tono serio—. Haremos una guerra de guerrillas. Hostigaremos todo lo que podamos al enemigo, mientras un escuadrón escapa y pide refuerzos a Sadera. Es vital para Sadera que atemos aquí al máximo de fuerzas enemigas.

—¡Señor, eso es una locura!

—¡No, no lo es!

El Legatus se incorporó trabajosamente, antes de proceder a arengar a sus tropas con una energía sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que se estaba desangrando.

—¡Yo os digo que es esencial que continuemos! ¡Que hostiguemos al enemigo aquí, en este lugar! ¡Cada soldado que atemos aquí, en esta isla, es un soldado menos que puede estar en Sadera! ¡Cada soldado que matemos aqui es un soldado menos que lucha contra nuestras tropas! ¡Cada minuto que el enemigo pierda en perseguirnos es un minuto más con que cuenta el Imperio para organizar el contraataque! ¿Es que no lo entienden?

—¡Esto ya no se trata de nosotros, de la Classis Saderanus! ¡Se trata de luchar para evitar todo daño posible al Imperio! ¡Proteger a nuestros hogares, a nuestras familias!

Los Marines asintieron, con sombría determinación. Aquel enemigo era sumamente poderoso, si, pero precisamente porque era sumamente poderoso no se retirarían. Si ellos no contenían al enemigo, _nadie más_ lo haría.

La sola idea de tener a aquellos locos y destructivos soldados campando a sus anchas por Sadera, sin nadie para detenerlos, era un motivo más que suficiente para luchar allí. Para contenerlos, aún a costa de sus vidas.

Flavius frunció el ceño.

—Los que creáis que esta es una propuesta disparatada de un oficial enloquecido, podéis iros por donde habéis venido—anunció con tono serio—. Nadie os detendrá. No os obligaré a quedaros. No os llamaré cobardes. Pero sí os daré una última orden.

Hizo una pausa.

—Informaréis al Imperio. Contaréis todo lo que aquí ha ocurrido. Daréis todos los detalles, sin omitir nada. Que el Senado, el Emperador y los Ejércitos sepan bien a que clase de enemigo hemos declarado la guerra. Que tomen medidas para destruir el Portal que une ambos mundos. No podemos consentir que este enemigo ponga pie en Falmart.

Al menos tres cuartas partes de los Marines supervivientes habían decidido quedarse. El resto partieron hacia la costa, de regreso a los barcos. Muchos de ellos eran conscientes de que, seguramente, no volverían a verse en el mundo de los vivos. Flavius Nauticus se quedó en pie hasta que los que no querían quedarse se marcharon.

—Bien, señores—anunció una vez que se quedó solo con sus leales, apoyándose en el hombro de un marine—. Vamos a replegarnos y a buscar refugio en los bosques...

X

Si Flavius Nauticus y Decebalus hubiesen sabido acerca del zafarrancho de combate que se estaba preparando a noventa kilómetros de allí, en la Base Naval de Incheon, sin duda se habrían preocupado todavía más.

En efecto; a la luz de las farolas y el sol naciente, la flota de barcos de combate encendía sus motores de turbina de gas, preparándose para la batalla, mientras los soldados se dirigían a sus puestos.

Para la misión de retomar la isla de Yeongpyeong se estaban movilizando nada menos que los Boinas Negras coreanos; estos eran la fuerza de élite que se había revelado instrumental para sofocar todo tipo de revueltas y levantamientos contra el Gobierno, así como se habían cubierto de gloria luchando en Vietnam, en la Guerra de la Frontera contra la "Entidad Terrorista Roja" y como parte del gran despliegue militar de las intervenciones militares conocidas como Libertad Duradera y Apoyo Resuelto3.

Estos irían desplegados en los cuatro aerodeslizadores de asalto Clase Solgae que la Marina de Guerra Coreana tenía en aquel momento en la costa occidental; en conjunto, podían cargar 4 tanques de batalla y 320 soldados distribuidos equitativamente.

Los Boinas Negras tenían como principal misión abrir una cabeza de puente para el desembarco de las tropas regulares, los Marines, que serían desembarcados en la isla por los LST Clase Go Jun Bong que irían en segundo plano.

A modo de cobertura aérea, una pareja de drones de ataque del Arma de Aviación ejercerían la función de reconocimiento y, de ser necesario, ataques aéreos de precisión contra las tropas enemigas con sus misiles antitanque. Aunque no se preveía que fuese necesario, también se había dado aviso al Cuerpo de Catafractos, quienes habían confirmado que enviarían una unidad TSF al combate en apoyo de los Boinas Negras; a alguien en el Estado Mayor se le había ocurrido que era buena idea probar los Catafractos en combate real.

En conjunto, la Fuerza Expedicionaria Yeonpyeong se componía de cuatro LCAC, tres LST, cuatro fragatas Clase Pohang, un destructor de misiles guiados Sejong el Grande, (armado con una versión coreana del sistema AEGIS estadounidense) como buque insignia, y un Catafracto embarcado en una fragata Clase Incheon modificada para su transporte. En teoría, aquella flota de combate era capaz de enfrentarse al principal portaaviones de la Armada China y salir victoriosa; en la práctica, el comandante a cargo esperaba no tener que poner a prueba esa teoría en un combate real.

Aprovechando las primeras luces del día, la flota abandonó el puerto sin atraer la menor atención de los habitantes de la ciudad; debido a que Incheon era la principal base naval de la Costa Oeste de Corea, a nadie le sorprendía en absoluto ver buques de guerra entrando y saliendo a horas extrañas. Además, se había previsto para la semana siguiente un ejercicio militar conjunto de todas las ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas frente a la península de Liaodong, a modo de advertencia para que la "Entidad Terrorista Roja" no hiciese cosas raras.

—Por Dios bendito, esa gente del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional no tiene medida... No me puedo creer que me hayan dado tantos medios para reconquistar una isla con mil habitantes...—suspiró el comandante a cargo de la escuadra, el Vicealmirante Bhae Chang-En, ajustándose la gorra del uniforme blanco e impoluto.

—Es una cuestión de orgullo nacional, comandante—afirmó orgullosamente el capitán del _Sejong_, examinando su barco a través de unas lentes de montura metálica; Kong Jin-He era un oficial que, aunque joven y con una permanente sonrisa cínica que le daba un aire de pasota, se tomaba muy en serio la seguridad de la patria—. No es aceptable dar una imagen de debilidad de la Madre Patria al exterior. Podría animar a nuestros muy numerosos enemigos a atacar. Como ya ha ocurrido, de hecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo—asintió el Vicealmirante Bhae, mesándose el bigote; como otros oficiales de la Marina de Guerra, había dejado que un bigote estilo Kaiser brotase en su rostro por otra parte lampiño—. Confiemos en que los Marines hagan bien su trabajo.

Kong chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y que hay de... _ella_?

Bhae reprimió un bufido al oír aquella pregunta.

Por alguna razón, al Capitán Kong le molestaba la presencia del Catafracto que iba en la _Incheon_-_Class_ que en aquel instante navegaba a la izquierda del _Sejong_. Bhae no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que molestaba más al Capitán Kong; si que asignasen un Catafracto a aquella misión, o que la piloto fuese una chica.

Se inclinaba porque era lo primero, la presencia en si misma del Catafracto; si Kong hubiese tenido problemas con la idea de la presencia de mujeres en la Marina de Guerra, nunca habría podido llegar a capitán. Ningún oficial coreano sensato recomendaría para una promoción a alguien que creyese que entre un tercio y la mitad de la tripulación era inapta para el combate por algo tan arbitrario como lo que tuviese entre las piernas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que la Teniente Woo-Hoo Sun hará un gran trabajo cuando sea enviada al combate—opinó Bhae—. He oído que en el Cuerpo de Catafractos son mucho más exigentes que en la Academia de Jinhae. No se quedará bloqueada.

—Solo espero que no tengamos que desplegarla—opinó Kong en cambio, encendiendo un cigarrillo, al que dio una calada—. Piense en ello, Vicealmirante; si necesitasemos desplegar un Catafracto, ¿a qué clase de enemigo nos enfrentaríamos?

—Pronto lo averiguaremos—opinó el Vicealmirante Bhae, entrando en el puente.

La que posteriormente sería conocida como Fuerza de Tarea del Portal aumentó la potencia de sus motores, reuniéndose en aguas abiertas; todos los barcos habían salido por separado, para no atraer la atención indiscreta, pero una vez reunidos, marcharían directamente hacia Yeonpyeong. Bhae sabía que el Centro de Comunicación Estratégica de las Fuerzas Armadas estaba preparando alguna clase de cobertura para justificar lo que parecía un despliegue militar digno de iniciar una guerra. Probablemente, pensó, lo harían pasar por un ejercicio militar de rutina, un ensayo antes del ejercicio principal...

_**¡Saludos de nuevo a todos!**_

_**Gracias por comentar, tanto a mis viejos lectores como a los nuevos; a estos, bienvenidos también. Me ha sorprendido agradablemente poder comprobar que esta premisa ha atraído la atención de nuevos lectores.**_

_**No estoy seguro de si alegrarme o no, pero como habréis podido comprobar, ninguno acertó. Efectivamente, el objetivo escogido ha sido nada menos que Corea.**_

_**Tengo la impresión, por lo que he leído en los reviews, de que algunos leyeron las pistas al revés y entendieron que decía que era un país de lengua romance o inglesa, cuando dije específicamente que no era uno de ellos xD.**_

_**De todos modos, debo decir que las sugerencias me han gustado, especialmente la de España. Me ha sorprendido el constatar que, salvo por el fic de "**_**GATE: y la Coalición de Liberación fue a pelear allí**_**", de **_**APM 1984**_** (a quien prometo dejarle un review en algún momento de este año, si reuno la paciencia para escribirselo, porque creo que me saldrá algo más largo que su propio fanfic) no hay ninguno en el que salga España con algo más que un rol de apoyo.**_

_**Esto es aún más raro si consideramos que, por haber, hay hasta un fic de Portugal en esta misma web, y he visto naciones mucho más dispares que esa.**_

_**K'Zer: Hola de nuevo, espero que esta historia te guste.**_

_**No te negaré que también me planteé a Rusia, pero tiene el mismo problema que Estados Unidos: hay **_**demasiados**_** fanfics ya sobre Rusia pisoteando a los saderanos. Vale, en su variante soviética, pero sigue siendo Rusia.**_

**Little Green Men**_** es de los mejores que he visto, y **_**And So The Soviets Conquered**_** tampoco estaba mal (una pena que muriese).**_

_**Turquía no te negaré que es una buena opción, aunque sinceramente no estoy seguro de querer que Sadera reciba el mismo trato que los kurdos... Estonia le vi que prácticamente tendría que hacerlo todo Estados Unidos, y casi enseguida se convertiría en una Guerra Fría contra Rusia... Me habría salido más a cuenta poner la Puerta directamente en Nueva York.**_

_**Si es por naciones no escogibles, he mirado y aparentemente nadie ha escogido Corea tampoco antes XDDD.**_

_**Alberto: Te agradezco la sugerencia de España, como he dicho más arriba no me importaría usarla en otro fanfic y tal vez lo haga. Creo que los españoles podrían de verdad dar bastante juego, siempre que no estén liderados por imbéciles (lo más probable es que tuviese que poner una administración genérica, o alterar tantas cosas que España sería irreconocible con la nuestra, solo para asegurarme de que haya una posibilidad de que los líderes españoles no la caguen).**_

_**Atlatzin: Lo siento, no le tocó a Grecia. Otra vez será. De todos modos lo más probable es que de inmediato eso hubiese provocado un conflicto con Turquía; aún hoy siguen peleados por el uso de las aguas del Mar Egeo, que es donde se abriría la Puerta muy probablemente. Aunque me guardo la idea para usarla más adelante; no se que podrían hacer los griegos solos, pero griegos + turcos = Gran combinación. **_

_**KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: Mongolia doesn't had sea, XD And isn't Russia, sorry.**_

_**Nicolás: Lo siento, otra vez será.**_

_**Concretamente hice un estudio de viabilidad en general y llegué a la conclusión de que en muchos países, tanto los más pequeños que citasteis como otros muchos que nadie citó, a efectos prácticos darles un Portal sería como si se abre en Estados Unidos, en la medida en que Estados Unidos presionaría para meter tropas.**_

_**De momento adelanto que esta Corea no es exactamente la que conocemos... Y que si me planteo hacer un tercer fic, seguramente será con España, Rusia o ambas. No solo porque me las hayan sugerido, sino porque son opciones que me atraen.**_

1 Es una referencia a la catalogación romana/saderana de la gente, dividiendo a la sociedad romana entre los civites, los ciudadanos ricos e influyentes, y el capiti censi o proletarii, literalmente "censo por cabezas". El capiti censi era la clase social más baja de la sociedad romana, solo por encima de los esclavos y libertos; su principal fuente de trabajo era como asalariados y, desde las reformas de Mario, como soldados rasos en las legiones imperiales.

2 Término romano/saderano para referirse a la nobleza, si bien en Sadera es más similar a la nobleza de estilo medieval europeo que a la romana, donde era simplemente el ciudadano que podía permitirse pagar un caballo para servir con el en el ejército.

3 Se trata de los nombres adoptados por Estados Unidos para referirse respectivamente a la operación de invasión de Afganistán en 2001, y al posterior intento de crear y entrenar un ejército afgano de estilo occidental que pueda hacer frente a la resistencia talibán e islamista.


End file.
